1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar cells, and more particularly but not exclusively to methods and apparatus for fabricating solar cells.
2. Description of the Background Art
Solar cells are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. They may be fabricated on a semiconductor wafer using semiconductor processing technology. Generally speaking, a solar cell may be fabricated by forming p-doped and n-doped regions in a silicon substrate. Solar radiation impinging on the solar cell creates electrons and holes that migrate to the p-doped and n-doped regions, thereby creating voltage differentials between the doped regions. In a back side contact solar cell, the doped regions are coupled to metal contacts on the back side of the solar cell to allow an external electrical circuit to be coupled to and be powered by the solar cell. Back side contact solar cells are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,053,083 and 4,927,770, which are both incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Just like in most manufacturing processes, each step employed in the manufacture of solar cells has an associated cost. Thus, techniques for simplifying the fabrication of solar cells are generally desirable.